Can't get no Satisfaction
by Fallen austin
Summary: One-shot... Something is bothering Maura. Jane decides to get to the bottom of it...and finds something she never thought she would. Rated M...this is purely smut. Disclaimer: Just borrowing the names, don't own them unfortunately!
1. Chapter 1

Maura sat staring at her computer screen, she'd been sat there for nearly an hour, her mind blank as she looked at the autopsy sheet that she filled in every day. The red pen circling a mistake she'd made, she didn't make mistakes, she was Maura Isles. When did she become this person who threw sarcasm and bitter remarks. Well she knew the when and she knew the why but she had no idea how she could get back the semblance of her former self. Her anger was beginning to show as she picked up a pen and threw it across the room. It was no good, she couldn't go on like this any more. Her mind drifted back to earlier that day, when the mistake she had made was pointed out to her by her intern. Usually she'd have praised them for noticing such a simple mistake but instead this time she reduced the poor girl to tears by her out burst of. **"Get out! I'm only human, just like you! Go! Now! you make me sick to look at."** The look on the girls face haunting her now as she had burst into tears apologising to her as she fled the room. The guilt was weighing heavily on her mind, as was her current situation. This had to stop, she'd have to find a way to get over this.

Jane waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. The pending conversation she was currently planning out in her head had been foremost on her mind all day. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the small space and pressed the down button, her mind recalling the last real conversation that they had, which actually didn't involve work. It had been two weeks ago she had called Maura to make sure she was alright and to let her know that her phone was near her if she needed her during the night. Maura had been calling her in the middle of the night, after she'd had nightmares involving her ordeal with Denis. This had been a twice weekly thing since she was nearly taken to her death with him. The nightmares usually consisted of Jane not saving her and Denis taking her with him as they fell, her looking up to see the horror on Jane's face as she was falling backwards down a never-ending tunnel.

Jane was no novice when it came to nightmares, her plight with Hoyt had made sure her nightmares were usually about him, so she didn't mind the frantic calls in the middle of the night where she would talk her friend down, listening patiently as she was replayed yet another dream about falling to her death. Jane had been glad that she could repay the favour for all the times Maura had helped her, so was sad when the calls stopped suddenly.

For nearly two whole weeks Maura had been avoiding her. The refusals to go for lunch dates, drinks in the robber, film night at hers. At first she'd thought that Maura had just needed time to get over what had happened to her, but now after hearing that she had made one of her young interns cry...yes cry, Maura the sweetest, kindest woman she had ever met, had reduced the poor girl to a quivering wreck and Jane had had enough, she wanted her friend back. Exiting the lift she took confident strides to the autopsy room, determined to get to the bottom of the problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Maura was sat at her desk as she entered the office. Her face fixed on the screen as she typed out a report. There was a pause before she actually looked up to see her, before quickly looking back at her screen, her body language giving away that she was uncomfortable having the detective there.

"Jane...this really isn't a good time, I'm up to my..."

The words died on her lips as she squealed and tried to grip on to the desk as Jane spun her chair around and pinned her shoulders to the back as she searched her face.

"Talk to me Maur', I know something's wrong."

Maura shifted uneasily in the chair, well aware of how close the detective was to her, who if she admitted to herself had been foremost in her dreams of late. Glancing down away from her searching eyes she came face to face with her chest and felt the blood rush to her core at the sight of that tight white tank that was clinging to her slender frame, the perfect exoskeleton that she had been avoiding was standing straight in her view.

Trying to muster up what little she had left of her voice she gave her a small nervous smile, she knew her avoidance tactic wouldn't be able to last, she was surprised she'd gotten away with it for this long. "Jane..please. I'll be fine. Honestly." This must have been true she thought as she didn't feel any hives forming on her chest and neck. Giving Jane another small smile she tried to sit up and force Jane to remove her hands that had pinned her in place.

Jane smiled back keeping her in place with one hand as she grabbed another chair and sat straight in front of her, her long legs trapping blonde's between her own and placing her hands on Maura's knees.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I know you Maur, something's up and I want to know what. Is it me?, did I do something wrong?." Her eyes scanned the face in front of her, seeing a look of shock pass over Maura's features as she shook her head slightly, her mouth opening and closing before she actually spoke.

Maura squirmed in her seat, she couldn't risk telling Jane what had happened that night on the phone, how could she tell her friend that as they had been talking that her hand had migrated down her body not even aware that she had begun caressing herself again, or the fact that Jane's groan as she reached over for what she can only presume was something on her night stand, made her voice deepen and sent her crashing into a climax at the primal groan in Jane's voice. Then that ever since that night she couldn't get Jane out of her head, her best friend Jane. Her only true friend if she was being honest.

The thought process she was having was stopped when Jane spoke again. "Talk to me, whatever I did, just let me fix it"

Maura's face blanked and she shook her head...oh what had she done?, looking up at Jane's concerned face she realised that she had unknowingly made Jane feel that this was her fault.

With a deep sigh she spoke. "It's nothing you've done wrong Jane. It's something I did. I'll be fine, I just have a few things to work out," she'd hoped that Jane would leave it at that but seeing the look on Jane's face she knew that she needed more of an explanation

Jane took hold of her hands, her thumbs caressing across smooth knuckles. "Just tell me Maur', whatever it is I want to know so that I can help. I know you, you're skirting around the truth."

Maura looked at her, that small frown, the concerned brown eyes staring at her own...sighing she gave in.."Okay...yes there is something that's bothering me, but if I tell you then it could spoil our friendship."

Her eyes softened as she looked at her friend. "Maura, there's nothing that you can say that will ruin anything, unless you really did kill small animals as a child," she squeezed her hands as she smiled and felt Maura squeeze back. "Just tell me."

Maura felt a rush of adrenalin as Jane caressed across her knuckles again and just blurted out what had been playing on her mind for two weeks. "I can't reach climax when I masturbate."

Jane dropped the hands immediately and looked at her friend in shock. "Well that's sooo not what I expected to hear," she said blushing slightly. "Why would that ruin our friendship though Maur?," she asked suddenly interested in as to why it had anything to do with her and their friendship

Maura took in her look of uneasiness, she knew Jane hated talking about sex of any kind. After a brief pause she shook her head. "Jane, we really don't need to talk about this, honestly I'm sure I'll be back to my usual self satisfying self again soon." Studying Jane's face she felt sure that this topic was now over. Wrong!

Jane looked at her for a few moments, thinking about what she would say. Yes she hated talking about sex, of any kind but imagining Maura trying to pleasure herself was an image she couldn't shake. "Erm...why can't you...er..well you know," she said nodding her head at her

"Climax...you mean Jane. It really isn't anything to be embarrassed about, pleasuring oneself is a natural thing, how else do we expect sexual partners to please us if we don't learn how to please ourselves... there's actually a scientific discovery that women are far more likely to achieve orgasm with a partner if they masturbate on a regular basis. The study.." the words where never finished as Jane interrupted her

"Stop with the google mouth Maur', I get that you're frustrated, you made your intern cry, but what I don't understand is why you've been avoiding me. What did I do wrong?." Brown eyes searched her face again waiting for the honey blonde to answer her, she could see the small frown forming as she tried to think of what to say.

After a few minutes of warring with herself Maura took Jane's hand between both of hers. "Jane, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it, but please know that I value our friendship very much and although you mean more to me than anything I don't want this to come between us. So you need to promise me before I tell you."

"Now you're scaring me Maur', please I promise, just tell me."

Maura looked at her anxious face and swallowed slowly, giving herself a minute to compose herself. "You know how that when I've had a bad dream I've been phoning you"

Jane frowned. "Mmm yeah, have you stopped having dreams?, you haven't called in a while."

"No, the dreams are still there." Maura replied matter of factly with a small shake of her head

"But you haven't called me, why haven't you called me?."

"Jane, please let me finish before I lose the nerve," she gave a nervous smile. "The last time you phoned me, you caught me while I was enjoying some, " she searched for the words that would make Jane the least uncomfortable, "alone time," she hoped that Jane would catch on to what she meant so she could spare the embarrassment for her detective

"Oh," Jane said. "Oh," her eyes widened in realisation. "You mean you was," her head nodded again in the direction of the Dr's centre, "while we were talking, is that why you hung up?."

"Yes, Jane I don't know if you're aware but you have a very sexy voice when it's laden with sleep. It's very husky," Maura paused again, hoping that Jane may catch up with what she was saying. The realisation she saw on Jane's face when the penny dropped made her smile, then frown quickly.

"Eww, no Maura, you got yourself off to the sound of my voice...that's just...no..ewww." Her face scrunched up and she shook her head in disbelief.

Maura pulled her hands away as her cheeks blushed. "It just happened Jane. I wasn't deliberately keeping you on the line so I could climax, you must have reached for something and it made you sound so sexy...it just happened." Maura watched Jane stand and begin to pace the room, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head again. "Jane you promised remember. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Why I've been keeping out of your way. I'm going cold chicken"

"Turkey, it's cold turkey Maur'." Jane said trying not to smile at her friends misquote

"So why have you been horrible to your interns?, this isn't like you Maura." Jane said finally looking over at her.

"Because, since that night I can't think of anything else and I can't climax. I've tried everything, all my usual toys haven't worked," she ignored the faces Jane was making and continued. "I've slept with four men in the last two weeks and none of them has satisfied me. I'm so frustrated that I can't seem to concentrate and I keep getting angry. I just keep thinking that if I can climax at least once then I might be able to get over this..." she waved her hands between them. "Infatuation, but the more I try the more I can't and... I...urgh I'm just so frustrated" she let out a soft sigh as she brought her hands up to her face, covering her features so Jane wouldn't see

Jane looked at her as she continued to pace the small office, seeing her anguish she decided to bite the bullet and ask the question. "So...okay, what can I do to help?."

Maura dropped her hands to her lap and looked at her detective. "Seriously Jane, you want to help me." A look of hope passed over her features. "I can think of several positions we could try off the top of my head." Two prominent dimples popped out in her cheeks as she stared up at her friend

"What...no, Maura, I'm not going to sleep with you," she pinched the bridge of her nose again, more to cover her embarrassment at the thought of the positions she'd like to try with her friend...her mind quickly reminding her that this was her friend, as she thought about what to do. "Look," she said after a few seconds of thinking. "Why don't I ring you tonight, say... after ten, when you're in bed and you can take it from there." Her cheeks coloured as Maura stood and pulled her into a hug, small arms wrapping firmly around her body and head resting on her shoulder

"Jane, thank you. Really that means a lot to me. Can I give you some things I'd like for you to say?," she said looking up searching out her eyes

"Are you inferring that I lack game Maura?." Jane replied raising an eyebrow to the challenge

"No, Jane... you have a wonderful athletic frame, I'm sure you're suited to many games."

Jane laughed at Maura's serious face deciding she would let that one slide. "Well thank you Dr Isles, I'll call you later, okay?."

Maura smiled her full dimpled smile again, pulling Jane's own dimples to her face before she headed out to the bull pen. This was going to be a long day, she thought as she hit the elevator button again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura laid patiently waiting for her phone to ring, she'd lit scented candles had a favourite cd playing softly in the background, her silk camisole felt luxuriously soft against her skin and her nipples were already hard at the expectation she was feeling. When the phone rang dead on ten Maura's heart started to beat faster, "Jane," her soft voice said with a hint of playfulness

"So before we start this, I just want to say a few things, set some rules sort of thing," Her voice sounded confident as she propped herself up against her pillows, the covers pulled up to her chest as she laid in her white vest top and pale grey boy shorts, the mis-matched colours just so uniquely Jane. "This is a one time thing, just so that you can stop being so...unlike you, okay?. Secondly, no one ever finds out about this, it's between me and you Maur', that means you don't get to talk about it to me either, like ever.."

"Jane is this really necessary?. What we do tonight will stay between us."

"Erm we?, Maura this is about you okay, it's not for me. I won't be... participating with you."

The blonde frowned, shifting her body so she was sitting a little higher in her bed, "Why won't you?,"

Maura's question took her by surprise the only response being a child like "because, okay?."

"No, I don't understand. You are just going to talk dirty to me and not touch yourself?," it just didn't seem right somehow. Yes she had thought that Jane may have some feelings towards her, especially as it was the detectives idea to do this, but now hearing this she didn't quiet know what to think.

"Yes, er no. Jeez Maur', just let it go and focus okay. This is about you, now how do we do this?." The tone in her voice relaying just how nervous she was becoming

"Well I'd like to start, to set the scene that I want. Then I will describe an action I'm doing to you, and you will tell me your reaction and so forth." The excitement in her voice making it sound a higher pitch than usual.

"Okay, I can do that," Jane was relieved when Maura suggested that she would start, she had no experience in this sort of thing and her confidence had dropped since she heard the excitement in her best friends voice. What if she wasn't any good and Maura was left feeling worse than before?. These thoughts where still going around her head as Maura's voice pulled her out of it

"Jane..I said," ***Stands in front of you looking up into your big brown eyes, my fingers playfully tugging at the tips of your soft hair, straining my neck to place a soft kiss on your lips.***

Jane thought for a moment...***kisses you back***

Maura laughed, "Jane, you can't just say kisses you back, I need to know how you'd do it, describe it to me, describe what you're doing"

"Jesus Maura, Can't you just fill those bits in yourself?"

"If you don't want to do this Jane we don't have to," she waited a few seconds, she could picture Jane's face thinking over what she had just said and hearing Jane's sigh she was sure that Jane was going to call the whole thing off.

"Okay, just give me a second Maur'," I can do this, she thought as she pondered on what to say. ***Leans down to kiss your lips, my hand reaching behind your neck to pull you towards me as the other holds on to your hip,*** she smiled to herself, this actually wasn't that bad.

"Mmm." ***Gasps as our lips touch for the first time, sucking the bottom one into my mouth, sliding my tongue over it's plumpness as I let it go and pull you closer to me, devouring your lips with my own as my hands rest over your heart against your chest***

Closing her eyes Jane smiled and imagined Maura's mouth on hers, the way she thought that Maura would kiss was actually pretty much the way she was describing to her, but Jane was going to lead this dance now. ***I slow the kiss down, my tongue slipping in to play against your own, mouths opening and closing against each others, hands caressing your hip and neck as I yet again deepen it, while walking you backwards till you hit the edge of the sofa*** she smiled to herself as she heard Maura say her name

"Jane," Maura said on a whisper, her lips tingling at the thought of Jane's mouth on hers. ***I break the kiss and start to undo the buttons on your shirt, one by one, slowly watching you, looking into your eyes as I slide it down over strong shoulders, thumbs tracing the skin as it slips down your arms and off your fingers, then sliding my hands under your vest to stroke against your skin, thumbs brushing the underside of your breasts as my mouth latches onto your collarbone and begins to kiss and lick up to your neck*** her eyes closed and she touched her own neck, lips curling into a smile as she brushed her fingertips over the spot she'd just kissed on Jane

Jane felt the heat rise in her face, the gentle throb below was unexpected when she started this, she had no idea that Maura's words would make her feel like this, in fact she had no idea that this would be like this at all, she had thought that she'd just talk about something and that Maura would take care of herself, but now she was actually doing this she was determined that she was going to do her best to get her worked up. ***Pulls my vest over my head, then takes your face in my hands as I start to kiss you again, my hands moving down to cup against your breasts, kneading them with the palms of my hands tracing my thumbs across and around your nipples through the material of your dress. Snaking one hand behind to unzip you with one fluid movement, then sliding it off your shoulders to land in a heap on the floor.***

Jane chuckled to herself as she knew that Maura would want to stop and pick up said imaginary dress and hang it so it didn't crease.

Maura smiled at the image she could almost feel the material sliding down her skin and pooling at her feet. It'd be one of her good designer dresses...ooh maybe the black one that Jane seemed to like her in the last time she wore it and those new heels she had yet to wear out, she thought. ***I kick it away from my feet, my hands tugging at your belt, loosening it till I can get to your button and pop it open, sliding my hand inside the top of your panties, letting the tips of my fingers feel those tight curls pushing through your folds and parting you to slip down further, teasing your entrance, then drawing your own essence back up to circle your bundle of nerves.*** Maura closed her eyes and bit her lip as she slid her hand inside her camisole bottoms, the silk sliding over soft knuckles as her finger slid down the full length of her core, she had never been so wet before. Taking a moment to play in it, before pushing a finger inside herself easily, only to then pull it out and slide it up to the centre of the ache she was feeling. Her soft moan escaping into the phone as she continued to touch herself.

Jane closed her eyes, her face reddening as her centre began to ache. The way Maura's words pulled up the images of her tugging at the belt, knowing that her body would be moving with each pull, making her lose balance and grip her shoulders, the small frown that Maura would have on her face, maybe she'd bite at her lip a little as she concentrated at the task at hand. The deep throb made itself known again and she closed her legs tightly trying to ignore that her core was now pulsing at the same rate as her heart

Maura realised that at this rate it would take seconds before she would climax, she could already feel the deep coil beginning inside, the fluttering inside building up higher, she gave in to her own need as she plunged two fingers in deep, curling towards her gspot as her palm massaged against her clit, Jane's voice raspy with it's own need echoing around Maura's head as she cried out Jane's name and went loudly over the edge, her core pulling her fingers inside deeper as it pulsed and throbbed, squeezing tightly around her digits as they continued to massage deep inside, drawing out every bit of pleasure she could take.

Jane gasped out loud as she heard Maura's orgasm hit her. The sensation between her legs growing even stronger, as she slipped her left hand down, pushing inside the cotton boy shorts, the evidence of what Maura's words had said becoming apparent as she played in her own wetness. Fingers playing a slow beat as she rubbed around her swollen nub. Her hips rocking up to meet her fingers as they slid up and down, hitting it on both the up and down stroke. Maura's heavy breaths sending her over the edge quickly, releasing her breath through her gritted teeth as she tried her best to be quiet. Her thought process being that she didn't want to end this phone call as she was still wanting more. It may be the only way she'd ever get to touch her friend and she was damned if it was ending this quickly.

***Arches into your touch, before laying you back on the sofa, my body laying over yours and hands holding on to your thighs as they wrap around me. Slowly I begin to roll my hips towards you. Kissing my way up your stomach, my hands squeezing your breasts, teeth nipping at your soft flesh before taking a nipple into my mouth, my tongue swirling around it, teasing it to a hard point.***

"God Jane...I," she was silenced again by Jane's voice as her body began to hum again, her centre throbbing with want

"Ssh Maur'," ***Hands travel up slender hips to your ribs, caressing your sides as my kisses trail back down your stomach, licking, biting, sucking, only stopping to circle your belly button before dipping my tongue inside, eyes staring up at you, as I move lower, my arms wrapping around and over your legs as I kiss your hip bones and settle between your thighs. My eyes watching you as I make the first swipe of my tongue the full length of your core***

Maura groaned raising her hips to the fingers that were still inside herself, moving against her own hand, feeling the muscles start to burn in her wrist at the angle she was at. ***Raises hips to meet your face, urging you to do it again***..."Fuck me Jane," Maura crashed over the edge again, her loud curse word still echoing in her head, her inner walls collapsing in on themselves, clenching, throbbing deep inside as her heart raced and the phone dropped out of her hand and to the floor with a thud. "Jane...oh god... Jane..." she gasped out as she slowly started to come down from the intensity of her orgasm.

Jane felt her second orgasm approaching and pushed inside herself, her body trembling as she moaned out Maura's name into her empty room, her long fingers hitting the sweet spot inside that sent her into an earth shattering spasm, the pulse racing through her core, that deep sensual throb not subsiding, making her body arch off the bed.

Maura recovered enough to retrieve her phone, her breathing still hard as she heard Jane calling out her name. The sound of that raspy tone making her realise that she would be ruined for anyone else from now on. "Jane...Jane," she said loudly, smiling as she heard Jane's heavy breathing still on the line. "I'm unlocking the door, use your siren." A smug look formed on her face as she ended the call and poured out a glass of wine which she had waiting in an ice bucket on the bedside table, taking a quick sip then looking at the beer she had waiting for Jane she smiled. Her plan had worked, she knew Jane was more than interested in her when she agreed to do this. All those subtle touches, eye glances that they had shared over the years had made her realise that they had always been more than just friends

The sound of Maura calling her name had quickly made her body react and she was up and pulling clothing on grabbing keys and slamming a door shut. The siren being flicked on the moment her key was in the ignition. This night was going to end the way she had secretly always wanted. The way it was meant to be, in the arms of her only true love.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited on the first chapter. This was only meant as a one shot, but due to the wonderful pm messages asking and some demanding a second chapter...I caved!. So don't expect dialogue because there isn't any, it is purely smut! and definitely M

Special thanks go to Colormetheworld, who helped from the very beginning. Without her help it would have still been stuck on my laptop...like literally because I was clueless as to how to upload it!. Technology and I are not friends!. So thanks honey. It really meant a lot that you took the time out of your busy schedule to read, change and offer your invaluable experience to me. Big hugs for you. Jules :)

And the next shout out goes to justmeT.S, for inspiring this story in the first place. Grazie bella, yes the Italian helped a lot!..lol. Thank you angel..nothing but fluff for you ;)

Disclaimer, just borrowing the names. I don't own either of them...*sigh*

* * *

Maura watched the lights dance across her bedroom as Jane pulled the car onto the drive, smiling nervously, she pulled down the covers, putting her fingers through her hair, making it bounce back into shape. Her heart rate increasing slightly as she heard the front door slam shut and waited for the thud of feet on stairs, her brow creasing when it didn't happen immediately. "No, no, no, don't you dare change your mind Jane," she said out loud as she jumped out of bed and ran to her bedroom door.

Try to sound normal, don't spook her, she thought as she paused at the door. "Jane I have your beer up here, don't leave me waiting too long," her voice steady and calm as she headed back to the bed and propped herself up against the pillow. Her leg crossed and bent over a straight one hiding her centre from immediate view, one arm laid across her hip, her fingers splayed out on her thigh and the other arm propping up her head. It was up to Jane now, although she knew that if Jane didn't take those few steps up to her then they never would do this again. Her heart sank at the thought, although Jane was her best friend she would be lying if she didn't one day hope that this would happen between them. During these last two weeks she'd played over every interaction they'd had, she knew it went deeper than just the bond of friendship on her part, she was more open to the idea of making love with a woman. This thought played out longer as she recalled her ecstatic moments before at Jane's words. Her core clenched in anticipation of finally having those damaged yet strong hands exploring her body. "Come on Jane, please don't run from this," was the mantra playing in her head as her ears strained for any sign of movement downstairs

Jane had her foot paused on the bottom step. What had felt like a good idea not seven minutes before as she raced through the Boston streets, was now scaring her. She recalled her car keys dropping to the floor as she fumbled to get them into the ignition. Her breath heavy, her heart beating wildly as the adrenalin raged through her body. Hands had tapped nervously on the steering wheel as she thought about what this would mean to their friendship. This could ruin it forever. It was easy to say those words over the phone. There was no hazel/green eyes watching her, waiting for her to fail, and fail she would because she hadn't done this before. Sure she'd had sex before, she knew the moves she wanted a man to make on her but to actually do it to a woman, not just any woman, this was Maura, her Maura, the sexually confident stunning best friend Maura, and she wasn't gay, neither of them were. "What the hell am I thinking?, I can't do this" she said aloud into the darkness of the room. Her foot still hovering over the step as she remembered the way she had shuffled in her seat, how her body had still ached deep inside, how she'd never felt so aroused as she had...just over words, not just anyone's words, it was Maura's words, words that had made her core ache and throb, her words that had echoed through her mind bringing up vivid images making her come hard. But this was what was scaring her the most, how could she ever make Maura feel like that?, she was uptight about sex, Maura was open minded and had tried most things...no, how could she Jane Rizzoli meet up to Maura's expectations?.

Her foot stepped back down to the floor, her head shaking no and shoulders slumping in defeat, until she heard a small voice echo down the stairs

"You're over thinking this Jane, please don't run from me, it's just me," the soft sweet voice raised just loud enough to carry down the hall

Shaking her head again, she had a flashback to everything that was said during their call. The way Maura had said her name during her climax. Then those last words. "Jane, I'm unlocking the door, use your siren"..Maura wanted her, damn!, she actually wanted her to come here and finish what was started. She remembered the blood racing through her body as she went through every red light, her curse words as she closed her eyes and recalled the curve of Maura's back under her fingertips as she arched up into her touch. That did it for Jane, with her mind made up she ascended the stairs in two's her breath being pulled out of her lungs as she looked at the vision laid out in front of her. Eyes wide and heart beating wildly she swallowed and stood frozen to the spot mesmerised by her stunning friend.

Maura lifted her hand and reached it outwards, urging Jane to take the few steps forward and hold on to it, after a second Maura realised that Jane was not moving and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly she took hold of the cold beer opening it taking a long sip then rolling it over the hot skin on her chest, studying the detective closely as the condensation ran down her cleavage. Her eyes focused on Jane's as she slowly walked towards her in all her naked glory.

Jane blinked, mouth open and looking on in awe at the way Maura's body moved. The dim light from the candles causing flickering shadows to accentuate her curves, the rivulets of water slowly running down her between her breasts had her mesmerised. She watched as Maura's hand reached up to stroke her cheek and closed her eyes to the sensation of a thumb tracing over her bottom lip. The cold bottle being pressed into her hand being the only thing that pulled her out from her daze.

Her eyes flew open, instantly finding Maura's the desire she knew that was in her own eyes being mirrored back at her. Like a well rehearsed dance she reached her hands down to Maura's hips, pushing her backwards till she hit the wall with a dull thud, the breath she'd been holding the moment Jane's eyes had opened being expelled instantly. "No more waiting around, she was doing this, they were doing this," she thought to herself. Lifting the bottle to her lips she took a long drink, the amber liquid sliding down her dry throat as she watched Maura watching her. Lowering the bottle she reached blindly back placing it on the dressing table as her lips found her neck, earning herself a gasp from Maura's parted shocked lips. The sound making her tremble with desire as her hands dragged up the outside of toned thighs, over curvy hips to her ribs where she began squeezing her flesh, hands roaming up and down her back. With her breath heavy the urgency to touch her friend was overwhelming her. Grabbing hold of Maura's hands as they started to pull at her clothing she spun her around again forcing Maura's front against the wall, her hands holding them above her head as she pushed her body flush behind her, pinning her there. Letting her knee bend and push between her legs forcing them open. "No Maura, this is about you, now don't move," her voice husky and low breathing out against her ear

Maura shuddered, groaning at the weight and forcefulness of Jane. "Yes detective," she said in a shaky desire filled voice. This was just how she'd imagined Jane would be. That strength she possessed she had hoped Jane would carry with her in the bedroom. Allowing her hands to be held high she pushed herself back, beginning a slow grind as she felt Jane's hot breath against her neck and her hands being squeezed tighter. The growl in Jane's voice as lips latched over her ear sucking it into her mouth almost sent her over the edge.

"Maura if we're doing this, we're doing it my way, now assume the position." Taking both of Maura's hands she placed them body width apart above her head. "Don't move," she growled as she dragged her fingers down her arms, sliding over her shoulders, squeezing the back of her neck briefly then sliding down the outside of her ribs as her thumbs traced down her spine. Allowing them to rest on her hips as her lips found her neck, open mouthed kisses becoming more urgent as she cupped Maura's breasts in her hands. Feeling the weight rest in them as she squeezed, massaged and used her thumbs to trace around her nipples. "God, Maur'," she groaned out desperately against her ear, her urgency to take her overwhelming every part of her body as her hands travelled lower, sliding down her stomach, thumbs both brushing through curls as her fingers slid down between her thighs, pulling her back and caressing the soft skin as far down as she could reach

Maura dropped her forehead to the wall.."Jane please," the ache beginning to become unbearable. Pushing her butt back again she rubbed herself up and down Jane's centre, gyrating her hips in a slow roll, speeding up and slowing as she felt Jane's head lift back and listened to her soft gasps

"Dammit Maura," Jane growled spinning her around to face her again, pushing her thigh back between her legs lifting a toned thigh to her hip as she pushed against her. Her mouth latching onto a prominent collarbone as Maura's head rolled back to the wall her hips rocking forward to get some pressure to the place she needed..."Jane please," she moaned again sending Jane into a frenzy. Her hand sliding quickly down her curves moving between them and pushing inside warm wet heat. "Fuck Maur'," she gasped against her neck, smiling as Maura scolded her for her language then laughing as Maura swore herself when her fingers began to move in and out, her thumb hitting her swollen nub on every thrust of the slender hips rocking towards hers, the force assisting in pushing the long fingers deeper. Her leg falling down, struggling to hold on as Jane speeded up her actions. Making her groan into her neck, her hands grabbing clothing twisting it between tight fists as she felt her self beginning to lose control. The deep sensation fluttering until it exploded deep inside. Her stifled cries against Jane's skin not being missed as her leg dropped to the floor and Jane's movements stilled and strong arms wrapped around her, holding her shaking body up till she was steady enough to stand on her trembling legs.

Maura Laughed as she buried her face against her neck. "Jane." her voice breathed out as she slowly lifted her head, urging Jane to look at her. Heavy desire filled eyes stopped whatever she was going to say as they stared back at her. With a smile she grazed her fingers down a high cheekbone, tracing down over her lips, across the side of a strong jaw and behind her neck, where she grasped it tightly and pulled her detective to her lips. Placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth then her cheek and finally her neck, "Jane." she said again the only word she could form as Jane's hands reached up to her head, fingers wrapping through her hair and pulling her head back towards her face. Their first kiss, just lips barely touching, nose brushing against nose, as Jane pulled her closer, her mouth opening and deepening it as her tongue grazed across a soft lip and silently begged for entrance. Maura opened her mouth accepting Jane's tongue, circling it with her own and wrapping her hands in Jane's hair. The moan escaping from them both at the intensity of what they were feeling now.

Walking forwards Maura pushed Jane backwards, her hands lightly grasping Jane's vest top, tugging at it and stroking across a taught stomach "oh god," she gasped as she broke the kiss and lifted the top up and over Jane's head, her eyes drawn down to small lace covered breasts then looking back up into the brown eyes she'd grown to love, she smiled and leant down kissing the soft swell above her heart, her hands wrapping around to un-clasp her bra. This was Maura's turn now, it wasn't going to be fast and furious it was going to be slow, she would show Jane her love through her touch.

Jane licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling dry as Maura's mouth clamped over her nipple, teasing it with a flick of her tongue then swirling it around till it was hard and teeth grazed over it, gently biting before releasing it and moving to the other one. Jane moaned deep in her throat as she felt Maura pushing her towards the bed.

Pulling away just enough, her small dexterous hands dragged the sweat pants down, easing them over slender hips, letting her fingers graze over her olive skin, pausing at her panties then taking them down with the pants.

Falling down to her knees, she continued to pull them down, looking upwards to see Jane's eyes watching her intently. Lips found her stomach, kissing around it nipping at prominent hip bones as her fingers grazed up and down the outside of toned legs. She watched Jane close her eyes and her head loll back as she stroked up the inside of her thigh. Standing quickly she stood in front of her one hand caressing her face urging her to open her eyes, the other on her hip, her thumb drawing small circles.

"Jane," the soft whisper made her eyes open, she swallowed as fingers grazed across her stomach, brushing across her pubic bone. The look in the M.E's eyes something she'd never seen before and knew that she would always want to see again. She gasped as Maura slid a finger down and through her folds, her face flushing as she realised how wet she was, but Maura smiled and leaned into her neck placing kisses up to her ear. "You're so wet for me Jane." Not waiting for Jane's response as two fingers plunged inside, pushing in deep then pulling out. Maura brought the digits up to her face, the need to taste her being the only thing on her mind as Jane's arousal glistened on her fingers, she put them in her mouth and slowly sucked them clean, her eyes staying focused on Jane's the whole time, watching her, taking in all the micro expressions the detective was showing her. Knowing exactly what was turning her on as her pupils dilated at the sight of her sucking on her fingers.

Jane groaned again and stepped forwards, her mouth crashing onto soft parted lips, pulling at her hair their breasts rubbing up against each others as she laid her backwards. Maura shuffled back towards the centre of the bed as Jane crawled forwards over her never breaking the kiss. Falling between open legs she rocked herself against Maura's centre, feeling Maura raising her hips to meet her mid way. Their kiss deepening as nails dragged down olive skin, and legs wrapped around bringing their centres closer. Maura groaned into the kiss as Jane cupped her breast, her body arching, trying to get closer as her head fell back and she gasped for air. The way their bodies moved together, in perfect sync was something she had never experienced. She felt Jane lift slightly and tightened her legs around her, using her strong thighs to turn them over.

Jane's legs opened, allowing her to slide down her body, hands kneading breasts, teeth grazing down smooth skin, pausing as she came face to face with Jane's core. Resting her head on her stomach she breathed her in, letting the smell of her arousal fill her before lifting her head and looking up at the eyes of her detective. Placing a kiss to her stomach she settled between her thighs. Taking the first long swipe of her tongue, her hands holding her hips with her fingers as she pushed her tongue into her core, moaning at the taste, swirling her tongue around her inner walls, then bringing it up to circle her clit, allowing Jane's hips to raise towards her mouth.

Jane groaned loudly, her hands reaching to grasp thick blonde locks, hips raising in time with the tongue that was sending her body closer. "Inside Maur'," she gasped as her body was close to climax. Hands pulling tighter into her hair, body curling up as her breaths became laboured

Maura felt the sting in her head as Jane tugged her hair, sucking her clit into her mouth, she slid her left hand under her chin, fingers teasing her entrance, playing in her essence then plunging deep inside, pushing, sucking, gripping tightly with her hand as she tried to send her over the edge, she could feel her walls closing around her fingers with every push in and pull out. Her mouth encasing the nub of nerves, swirling her tongue around it over it, pushing in and out, keeping the rhythm steady. Jane's moans making her want more, as she slowed her hand down and focused on her tongue. Slowing the pace keeping her dancing on the edge for as long as she could.

Jane tugged on her hair till hazel eyes found hers. "Maur' come back up here," she tugged again till she was laying on top of her their centres pushing against each others. Their lips touching in a barely there kiss, eyes still locked as Maura slid her hands up her ribs, wrapping around her, pulling her as close as she could as her passion for Jane began to overwhelm her, she groaned into Jane's mouth moving her kisses across her cheek, sucking on her jaw, sliding her lips and teeth down her neck and biting lightly at her collarbone.

Bringing her leg around Jane rolled them over, lips moving to her nipple, sucking on it, nipping it with her teeth then easing it with her tongue as Maura's supple body arched up to her touch. Jane watched as Maura pulled away and rested up on one arm, flicking her hair over to one side, eyes focused on her fingers as she traced over her erect nipple, down the valley between her small breasts, circling her taught stomach before grazing her nails across her pubic bone dipping her fingers inside soft folds, feeling the wetness on the tips of her fingers..."god Maura," she groaned as the fingers dipped lower, circling her entrance, raising her hips urging her inside. Maura lowered her head, taking her nipple in her mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue as she pushed inside, her breath being released as she closed her eyes and began to move inside her, pulling her fingers up to hit her g-spot and using her thumb to circle and press against the hardened nub. Biting down on her nipple as Jane swore and rolled her hips to Maura's hand. her body speeding up along with her moans as Maura's lips found hers. The kiss uncoordinated as they both gasped for breath, rocking against each other. Jane's hands tugging and pulling against the body above her. Her head falling back exposing her neck as the tingle deep inside began to build, the pressure inside ready to explode over as her moans became louder. Biting her lip to stifle them she raised her hips frantically thrusting to the expert hand that was sending her ever closer to the place she wanted to be. With one final thrust she felt her walls throb wildly inside, gripping and clenching against the fingers still inside her, her hips falling down and twitching as Maura continued to move slowly inside her

"You're amazing." Maura said tracing a finger down her face, caressing over her lips with her thumb, then leaning down to kiss her. Blonde hair framing their faces as the kiss slowed and Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. "What happens now Jane?," she raised her head, tucking her hair behind her ear as she searched the face below her. This was the question that had been playing on her mind as she laid waiting for Jane to arrive. What next?, would they just have this one night together?, would she be able to live with Jane's decision if she said she didn't want this again, that it was only a one time thing?, god how could she ever go back to being friends after the most intense night of passion she'd ever had, the difference from all her previous lovers being that she truly loved Jane. She'd only ever used sex as a means of pleasure, that endorphins rush it brought relieving stress, it didn't hold any real feeling for her other than that, but the way Jane had made her feel, the way her body reacted so quickly. Her thought was halted when Jane cupped her cheek and lifted up to kiss her. "You're over thinking this Maura," she said with a smile as she pulled her down and caressed her back and the thigh that had wrapped over her. "I guess we sleep now and do it again in the morning."

"You guess?. Jane you and I know I don't like to guess." Maura said sleepily as her eyes started to close, the previous exertion catching up with her as she felt Jane's fingers stroking up and down her spine, making her body tingle

"Okay...we definitely do this again tomorrow," she laughed, jumping when fingers dug into her side. "Jane, I'm being serious," Maura said raising her head. "Me too." Wrapping her arms around her she buried her face into Maura's hair, breathing in the scent she loved. "I want this, I want you. Now get some rest. Tomorrow I'd like to work on those seven positions you said you had in mind," she smiled as Maura settled back against her breast, arms wrapping around her tightly. "Mmmmm I think I could make that nine or maybe ten depending on your yoga skills and balance." she said seriously

Jane laughed out loud kissing the top of her head and closing her eyes as the candle nearest them slowly flickered and went out. The night had been everything she thought it could be and more. The soft heavy even breaths below her began to lull her to sleep. The thoughts of what tomorrow would bring on her mind as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

A cool breeze blew intermittently over her neck and shoulder making her shudder and snuggle deeper into the warmth below. Mmmm, the throaty groan slipped from her lips as her long arms wrapped tighter around the pillow beneath and nose pressing into silky softness. She found herself in a half state of awake and slumber, the kind where your brain wakes first but the body is still unwilling to move. The time when random thoughts pop into your head, today being no different from any other day when her over tired body refused to face the day it had ahead. **_When did my bed become so soft?_,** and that smell,**_ is this a new detergent_?,** she couldn't remember buying a different brand, **_maybe they improved it_.**..nuzzling her nose further into the smell she breathed it in.**_ It smells nice_,** she mused,** _it's like fresh flowers_ _and something else, what is it?_,** it smelt familiar. With eyes still unwilling to open just yet she buried her face in deeper and took another deep breath sighing happily,** _whatever it is I like it_ **she thought.

There was a small chuckle above her, waking her from her sleepy dream like daze. Then the feeling of movement beneath her.

"I never took you for a hugger Jane," the Dr's fingers danced down the expanse of her bare arm as lips were pressed into her thick dark locks.

Feeling the body half laid over her stiffen, Maura instantly regretted her words. This was Jane after all, she new by the way her body had tensed that she was going into flight or fight mode. Knowing the detective the way she did, she had thought that it would be flight. I mean this was still relatively new for Jane, it was new for her as well, but she'd had two whole weeks to reflect and admit her true feelings for Jane went further than friendship, as far as she knew Jane hadn't harboured any feelings for her other than friendship, although judging from last nights lovemaking Jane did actually have the same feelings as her, but knew that Jane being Jane she would need time to adjust.

Maura had woken a half hour before, with a feeling of heaviness baring down on her left side it had disorientated her. Usually her bed guests didn't stay over, but this was Jane. It was her arm wrapped tightly around her ribs, her breath blowing steadily over her chest making her very aware of where Jane's leg was bent up and draped casually over her thigh. It had taken her all her strength to not push the stray strands of hair out of Jane's face, because she feared if she did then it would wake her and she would bolt and then they wouldn't get to talk about last night. This thought made her see flashes of Jane moving above her, bodies rocking together, lips travelling over new ground. The thought made her core ache. Who would have thought it?. Jane, her Jane had all that passion hidden inside. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how easily she came at Jane's touch. How very little words had been used. Jane was all power and determination, just the same as she was in her job. It was quite the turn on to have been taken against the wall, lips and teeth dragging over her bare skin. The flood of arousal to her core made her eyes close, she couldn't remember the last time a man had made her feel this way, yes she loved having sex with men, but there was something so sensual about having Jane under her finger tips, the curve of her hips, that soft skin, those abs that where hidden under the white vest top... Mmm god and her body rocking and sliding against her own. No she wanted this, she would make Jane stay, she wasn't sure how yet, but Jane would be hers.

One eye cracked open widely at the sound of the voice, blinking a few times to shake the sleep away. The first thing it focused on, being the milky mound of a perfect breast inches from her nose. Blinking again she felt the soft cool breeze on her shoulder and realised it was Maura's breath, the warmth under her being Maura's body... _**MAURA**_ shit..everything of the previous evening rushed back to her and instant panic began to seep into every recess of her mind.._**Maura, I'm in bed with Maura, my friend Maura.**_

Her head shot up as fingers danced down her spine, nails trailing lower and lips kissing more firmly in to her untamely locks

"Morning Jane, did you sleep well?,"

Jane laid there frozen, _**this is awkward. What do I say to my friend the morning after the best night of sex I've ever had?. I can't do this. I have to go, just go, tell her Jo needs walking or I'm not sure if I switched the gas off last night. Jesus anything, use your words Rizzoli,**_ but Maura had sounded so casual, normal, almost like it wasn't a big deal. Taking a chance she lifted her face and blinked again. Sleepy eyes looking directly into hazel. **_My god she's beautiful_.**..blinking again a small smirk touched her lips. She was in bed with Maura Isles, the woman was a catch by anyone's standards, but she Jane Rizzoli was in her bed, in her arms, looking at her lips moving...**_shit she's talking to me._**

"Are you always this far gone when you wake Jane?, you never heard a word I said then did you?," she brushed the hair away from her eyes, her own sparkling with mirth as she watched the micro expressions dance across Jane's features. The way her eyes where drawn down to her mouth, the way her tongue flicked out to wet her lips every time they glanced there. Jane was interested in her, her face did not lie.

"If you want me to listen and respond I need caffine!," she smiled as Maura nodded her understanding, she of all people knew that Jane needed a strong coffee to shake the sleep away first thing.

"So.." Maura began looking down at brown eyes

The panic returned as she watched Maura taking her in, she wasn't ready for this, she needed to do her usual thing and get out...quickly, preferably before Maura could say anything else, she needed to think about this, _**this is a big step, friends to lovers, does this mean we're a couple, oh my god I'll have to tell Ma, the guys at the precinct will have a field day. Gayzoli... oh great I can hear them all sniggering behind my back.**.. _Focusing again on Maura's face she saw that she was about to start talking and jumped in quickly.

"So..let's have coffee, I'll go out and get some. Jo will need to go out now any ways. Better still, I could bring one into work for you." Jane said rolling away from her effectively cutting off any further talk. This was not a conversation she was ready for, she began to doubt that she would ever be ready for it. Leaning over the bed she picked her vest top off the floor, seeing her pants and panties near by still in a crumpled heap, she grabbed them pulling them over her feet as she stood, jumping and sliding them all the way up. Hoping that Maura would be looking the other way as she took out her phone to check for messages.

Maura unlike Jane had no qualms about being naked and promptly stood walking nude towards her en-suite. "I knew you'd do this," the anger and hurt she felt just touching the surface. "You know what Jane?," allowing the hurt in her eyes to show as she became level with her. "I thought you'd feel differently about me, I thought last night would mean as much to you as it did me, but I was wrong, wasn't I?," watching for Jane's reaction she knew she'd have to goad her a little more. "You're a coward, you let your brain rule over your heart. I know you want me, I see it in your eyes, but like I said. You're a coward. See yourself out Jane. I'll see you at work."

Jane stared at the closed door. _**What the hell just happened?**_, she never expected Maura to react that way. Falling down to the bed she sat on the edge. Maura was hurt, she'd hurt her because she did what she always did in difficult situations, which was avoid. Sighing she stood and headed for the door, her hand gripping the door handle, bending it down listening to the click as it opened. **_Jane Rizzoli'_s** no coward. Glancing to the en-suite door she heard the spray of the water and closed her eyes, she could picture Maura standing there, with her head tipped back, letting the water hit her face, then lowering her head and letting it run down her body.** _I'm no coward, don't run from this, you want her, you've always wanted her and last night was amazing,_ **she thought. Closing her eyes she pulled the vest back over her head and pushed the pants and panties down, flicking them from her feet as she entered the steamy room.** _I'm no coward,_** was the last thought going through her head as she pushed the door closed again.

As predicted Maura was facing away from her, her head tipped forward letting the spray roll over it and run down over her shoulders and back. Her long hair even longer now the water was running over it. Taking a moment to stare at her through the glass partitioning, Jane swallowed, there was that smell again, soft subtle tones of flowers and a hint of berries. It was Maura, it was her smell. Taking a bold step forward she opened the screen door, pleased that Maura hadn't heard her as she stepped in behind. The spray covering her front and running down her body as it bounced off Maura's perfect skin. Sliding her fingers slowly up the outside of the Dr's thighs had made her jump slightly. However, the lips pressing into her shoulder as a tongue flicked out to lick up to an ear pulled a moan from Maura's lips.

"Mmm...Maura you ever had shower sex?." Without waiting for an answer, she slid her left hand to cup against the blondes core, grazing her teeth across her earlobe tugging lightly, as her middle finger parted through her folds to press against the bundle of nerves, not moving it, just listening to Maura's gasps as she pushed her body back and forth, trying to get Jane's long fingers to move.

"If I say yes, will you stop?," she had a playful tone as she tilted her head to the side, letting Jane's teeth and tongue continue to graze up and down her neck. Moaning softly as Jane's right hand moved up to cup her breast.

Jane chuckled against her neck. "No Maura, I wont stop," smiling again as she continued to hold her breast, letting the weight fall against her palm as she teased the nipple with her thumb, moaning against her neck as she gave a squeeze and slowly started to rub against her.

"I'm no coward." The words died as Maura turned her head, smiling up into soft dark eyes, her hand reaching back to cup Jane's face. "I know Jane, but you are competitive and I needed to say something so you'd stay and fight for us," she gave her another smile, making her dimples pop out and eyes sparkle. "If it makes you feel better Jane, I broke out in hives saying it."

Jane laughed louder and held her tight for a second. "Actually that does make me feel better," she teased as her leg pushed between Maura's to open them more. "Mmm, you know even with the water cascading over you I can feel how wet you are." Sliding further down, she circled her entrance, taking more of her essence and sliding back to her clit.

Maura groaned at the sensations Jane was causing in her, she could feel Jane's pert breasts rubbing against her back as she rocked against her. The feel of Jane's lithe body pressing into her own, as her long fingers continued their task, had her already dancing close to the edge.

Jane kissed across her shoulder to the other side, brushing blonde hair out of the way as she trailed her fingers down her spine, the water making it feel even softer than she had remembered from last night, her left hand gaining speed, as she bit down on her shoulder, soothing it with a flick of her tongue, then sucking hard to leave a mark, knowing that it would be covered away from any ones eyes but her own. Open mouthed kisses began as Maura's head turned to her. For a few moments their kiss dominated everything, Jane's movements stopped as she lost herself in Maura, licking across her lip she turned her around and held her against the tiles, her full body pressing and grinding against her.

Maura bent her knee up allowing Jane to straddle over it, her slow grind building on a toned thigh. Their eyes holding contact, as Jane's wet hot heat slid over silky skin. Breasts rubbing against each others. Jane's head lowered and her breath washed over Maura's neck making her shiver as they both began to move with more purpose.

The noise was faint at first, Jane stopped momentarily her head rolling to the side as Maura's nails dragged down her back and her lips found her jaw..."Jane, no, don't answer it, let it ring just for a second..I'm so close."

Nodding her head her hand moved quicker. The thigh between her legs providing just the right amount of pressure she needed to get her closer to her goal. The noise started again making her look down into hazel eyes, the unsaid apology already showing in her eyes. "I have to Maura, it could be a case."

"I know, it's okay, go and answer it." Maura leaned back against the tiles as Jane's body moved away and a small kiss was placed to her cheek, she watched Jane wrap a towel around herself and leave the en-suite, the moment Jane answered as Rizzoli she knew it was a case and slowly slid her hand down to finish what had been started.

"I have to go," Jane said walking back in fully dressed. Her mouth opening at the sight of Maura pleasuring herself. "God Maur, I'm so sorry. I have a case. Rain check." Her eyes drawn down to the hand that was slowly moving over her core. _**That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen.**_ "I'll call you later." She shook away the thoughts of jumping in fully clothed to take over again and instead offered an apologetic smile and left quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so who's the guy?," Frost asked as he took the coffee from Jane. "I mean the last time you smiled like that was when Casey was around. Is he back?."

"No, what?, why does my smiling mean it has to be a guy?," she gave him a playful shove and sat at her desk. Her thoughts instantly turning to Maura, making her face colour slightly. _**Hold it together he doesn't know anything**_

Frosts studied her for a moment and let it go. "Sorry we called you in unnecessarily Jane," he said as he watched her fumble in her pocket for her phone

"It's fine, I was only at Maura's," she said casually looking at him briefly to see if he had picked up on anything, then began her text.

**Hey you, sorry I had to rush off. Are you ok?. J x**

The answer came back quickly

**No**

Jane stared at the screen, she knew that Maura was upset when she left but it was unlike her to be so short with her answers. So decided to text her again

**I said I'm sorry Maura, it was a case. J x**

**Sorry. I know it was a case, I'm just frustrated again. I'm in my office now. M x**

Jane glanced over to Frost, noticing he was already typing up the report. It had all been cleared up by the time she'd got to the scene, he had told her to go back to whatever she had been doing, but she had decided to stay at work.

**Frustrated because I left you all sexified?. J x**

**No, I couldn't climax again and this ache will not subside. Oh and by the way sexified is not a real word Jane. M x**

Jane smiled and began typing out her next text

**Anything I can do to help?. J x**

**Yes, come down and finish what you started! x**

Jane laughed and waved a dismissing hand to Frost as he looked her way

**Here at work?...I don't think I can x**

**No, you're right YOU probably can't **Maura chuckled to herself, if she knew Jane the way she thought she did, she would take that as a challenge

Jane frowned as she typed out the next text **what does that mean?**

**It means Jane that someone like you wouldn't be that adventurous ** her trap was already working

Jane looked over at Frost, "are you okay for a while, I need to see Maura about something," she smiled as he waved his hand. "Go, I've got this covered." Grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and swinging it around her shoulder in a well practised move she punched the down button, rolling back and forth on her heels as the nerves began to kick in. **_I can't believe I'm actually thinking of doing this, but Maura said I'm not adventurous, I'm adventurous damn it. Time to prove her wrong._**

** Really you think I'm dull **she text back, smiling when she heard the ping of Maura's phone coming from in her office.

Standing in the doorway she watched Maura from behind as she typed out her next text. The dress she had on clinging to every curve of her body like it was moulded especially for her.

**I wouldn't say you was dull **Maura heard the ping come from behind her and turned just in time to see Jane close the door and lock it, her eyes following her as she pulled the cord of the blind effectively closing them away from the outside world.

Leaning back on the desk Maura watched her walk forward, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "So, where were we." Jane asked as she stepped up close, her hands resting on the Dr's hips as she bent her head down to place a kiss to her lips. Maura took Jane's hand, smiling against her lips as she slid it up the inside of her thigh till it reached her apex. "I believe we had gotten to this stage," a dimpled grin met her eyes as she pulled the panties to the side and drew the fingers through the wet heat of Maura's core. Their mouths meeting with force as her fingers slid inside her entrance briefly then travelled up to her clit, circling and sliding over and around. Maura's head rolling back allowing Jane to kiss up her throat and across her jaw line.

The loud ring made Maura groan and Jane chuckle against her neck. "Oh my god Maur'. I'm so sorry," she reached for her phone, pulling back as she answered. "Rizzoli." Her eyes apologising again as Maura's phone rang from behind her. "Isles." she tried not to moan as Jane removed her fingers and sucked on them. "What's that word, the ones guys use when they get stopped from taking on sexual activities," Maura asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, a small frown already forming on her face.

Jane laughed. "Do you mean cock blocked," her eyebrows raised as she watched her friend readjust her underwear and flatten down the wrinkles in her dress

"Yes, I do. I'm being cock blocked. This is twice now Jane."

Her pout and furrowed brow made Jane step forward, taking her in her arms as she kissed her softly and pulled away, her hand cupping a soft cheek as she gazed down at her. "I'll make it up to you after work okay," she smiled as hazel eyes gazed back, and lips met with a little more force.

Maura sank into her embrace as the kiss deepened then slowed and came to a natural stop. "I'm going to hold you to that detective," she said breathlessly. Her eyes following her detective as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had dragged on. A new case, a new body, both of these factors had kept them together but apart for most of the day as they were never alone. Kicking off her boots and ruffling Jo's hair Jane was startled by the knocking on her door. It was after 9 pm so it was late for visitors to be calling. Looking through the spy hole she saw Maura the other side smoothing down her dress and then putting her fingers through her hair. **_Jesus..._**"Just a minute,"she shouted as she grabbed piles of clothes and discarded them into the cupboard. Looking around at the empty food cartons from the previous night she scooped them all into the trash. With a quick peek into the bedroom she knew the bed wasn't made, she'd left it the night before as she raced to Maura's. **_Right bedrooms off limits unless I can go in there and tidy if she uses the_** bathroom.**_  
_**

"Jane, there's no need to tidy up. Please just open the door." She knew Jane well enough to know that there would be a mess everywhere and to be quite frank she hadn't gone there to look at the state of the room.

Scanning around again she headed to the door, picking up and hiding items as she passed. "I'm coming," Opening it she was met by a hand pressing into the centre of her chest and a flash of intense hazel eyes before lips began attacking hers as Maura pushed her backwards, her arm fumbling back to close the front door as she continued to kiss and unbuckle the detectives belt with one hand.

"God Jane," Maura breathed out against her neck as she began to suck and kiss. "All day..." her tongue snaked out dragging up to her ear where she latched on with her teeth and tugged slightly. Her breathless voice starting again. "All I could think about was you." Pulling away she pushed Jane backwards on to the sofa. Watching as her detective fell back landing flat and looking back with lust filled eyes. Her nimble fingers having already loosened the belt began to pull down the zip and pop open the button, sliding them over hips and pulling them down with the assistance of Jane lifting up till she discarded them behind her across the room

Jane swallowed as Maura lifted her dress and straddled her centre, closing her eyes when she realised Maura was not wearing any underwear. Dexterous fingers began undoing the button down shirt from the bottom up, pushing it and her vest up and kissing across the skin she was revealing before curling her fists into the fabric on her collar and lifting her to a sitting position. Kissing briefly as she pulled them up and over Jane's head. "I've been wanting you all day Jane," lips attached to a prominent collar bone making Jane's head roll backwards and groan as teeth dragged across it. "Do you know how frustrating it has been to see you all day and not be able to touch you?."

Groaning out her yes, Jane held the Dr's hips bunching up the fabric and sliding it up. Her hands slowly dragging over bare skin as she pulled back and lifted it up. Looking at Maura and asking silently with her eyes as to what she should do with the dress now it was off. Maura smiled and threw it behind her to land next to Jane's her hands tangling in thick dark hair as she crashed their lips together once more and began to move her hips to roll against Jane's taught stomach. "Mmm god Maur' you're so wet." her hands slid down to the Dr's pert ass squeezing and pulling her firmer against her body, their lips meeting again as Maura pushed her to lay down. Her hand pressing to the centre of Jane's chest as she rolled her hips to a slow rhythm. Jane raised her own hips to every roll of Maura's. Moving her left hand she dragged it down the outside of Maura's thigh, fingers digging in and kneading the muscle then sliding up the inside of her thigh between them.

Maura murmured as Jane's long fingers curled against her, hitting the spot where the continuous ache had been all day. "Oh god yes, please Jane don't stop...don't stop," her body moved faster against the digits as two slipped inside and a thumb slid over and around her clit.

Jane looked on in awe at the way the Dr was moving above her, the way her eyes had closed and her teeth were chewing against her lip. The bounce of her breast as her thigh muscles flexed and strained with every hip roll.

Jane froze, eyes wide as she heard the voice first. **_No, no, no, this can't be happening, please god no. _**But there was no mistaking that voice.

"Maura, what are you doing here?"

Maura's eyes opened widely, her flushed cheeks turning crimson as she looked briefly at Jane then turned her head to see where the voice had come from. Luckily the position of the sofa had obstructed most of her view. "Ang...Angela...er...hello," frantic eyes searched out Jane's as she covered her breasts with her hands. "I was just..." she didn't know how to finish that sentence as Angela stood open mouthed in the doorway.

"Where's Jane?, why are you naked on her sofa?"

Jane began to laugh, just a chuckle at first, she hadn't been caught out before, it felt like she was a teenager again, but the look she had imagined on her mothers face, then looking up at a flustered naked Dr had just tickled her. "Ma," she said still laughing as she sat up and wrapped Maura in an embrace that covered her breasts. "How many times do I have to tell you?, the key is for emergencies only!."

Angela stood stock still, her mouth opening and closing, as she stared between Jane and the back of Maura's head. Blinking at the sight then smiling as it started to sink in.

"Yes Ma, you'll be pleased to know I am officially dating a Dr." She nudged Maura's head with her shoulder so she'd lift it away from the place where it had buried into her neck. Eyes smiling as Maura's shocked look met hers

"Do you mean that Jane, we're officially dating?," her uncertain eyes fell upon Jane's scanning her features

Stroking down her cheek she placed a kiss to her lips her head nodding as she pulled away. "Yes Maura. I mean it"

Their heads both turned as Angela let out an excited squeal and started to walk over to them. "You wait till I tell everyone my Janie's dating a Dr." Her hands clapped together in glee as she took another step forward.

"NO," They both said at the same time. Jane held up her hands to stop Angela's progress. "Ma, we're naked here."

Angela stopped and smiled again, walking backwards as she spoke. "You two carry on, ah you're kids will be so intelligent."

"Ma." Jane said throwing a cushion at her. "Go." She smiled as she watched her Ma wave and leave. Then felt Maura bury her face into her neck again and stroke up and down her spine. "So... Dr Isles, where were we?." Her hands reached up and cupped Maura's head, pulling it back so they were eye to eye. "You okay Maura?." Her eyes scanned her face briefly as her thumb rubbed over her lip and she leaned in for a kiss

"Yes Jane, I am." Pushing herself up and away from Jane she stood and offered out her hand. Smiling as Jane accepted and stood next to her. Their shoulders bumping as they headed to the bedroom

"It's a bit of a mess in there," Jane said as her hand reached the door knob to her bedroom

Maura smiled turning and walking in backwards pulling Jane along with her. "I'm not interested in the state of the room Jane. I'm interested in seeing how flexible you are. By my count we still have at least six positions left to try. Unless you don't think you can go six times tonight?" her eyes twinkled brightly at the challenge she knew she had just set and a squeal left her mouth as Jane picked her up in her arms and deposited her on the bed, shuffling backwards as Jane teasingly started to do a few warm up stretches at the end of the bed

"Bring it on Maura," she said as she crawled her way up Maura's body. "As you're well aware, I do love a challenge."

The end


End file.
